Dreams Will Forever Be Dreams
by BlackMidnightTears
Summary: A girl with a dream, but since when had this dream become unachievable? An Achievement Hunter short story.


"There once was a girl. Not just any girl, but a teenage girl. Her name is Jasmine. She was like every other girl at first. Then all of a sudden everything changed, she wasn't sure when, but something happened. She'd had her run of friends, but now she had a couple friends who, like her, were anime freaks. She soon found out they were all for gay marriage. It was against Jasmine's religion, but she went with it for awhile.

For a couple years, she had tried to find a compromise, but could never think of one. She always felt horrible inside when it was mentioned. She became a part of tumblr. She soon found out about the prospect of self-harm. Many people did it when they were depressed. Jasmine soon became intrigued by the idea that the pain of wounds could make people feel better. She tried it for herself, but instead of feeling better by the pain, she enjoyed the blood sprouting from her skin. To her it was a beautiful shade of red. She kept it a secret, and covered the easily scarred skin.

Summer was drawing nearer, so she stopped for a camp where she felt at home. She didn't want them to find out or worry.

Soon she entered high school, and thought, enough was enough. She slowly dropped those friends, but was now a lone within the world. She went to a different school than the rest of her classmates, so she knew no one. She gained a couple of friends, but no one too close.

Around this time, thanks to her new enemy, tumblr, she found a group of people. They were called Achievement Hunter, which was a smaller part of a bigger company Rooster Teeth. Jasmine enjoyed everything that both of them posted on the internet. Soon they became the only thing that could make her laugh or smile. It also helped prevent her from hurting herself. She never dared become part of the community, no, she enjoyed standing at the edge having her own view of them, with out embarrassing herself, or having other people bother her view. Then a thought came into her mind, what if she could become part of Rooster Teeth or even Achievement Hunter? She looked into it, further and further. Unfortunately she didn't posses any of the talents they were looking for naturally, so she'd have to practice. But there was something stopping her, money, and her parents.

Her parents never gave her much money. She never had an allowance. Even the money she got from relatives, were put into her bank account for later. She couldn't buy the game consoles or even the games to practice. The most advanced game console she had was a Game Cube. The best bet she had was a gaming club she went to secretly at her school.

Her parents also had very high hopes for her because her sister didn't turn out the way they wanted her to be. They wanted her to get a science major, which was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. But since they would probably refuse have anything to do with her if she followed her dream, she followed through college. She received a good job and stayed there for awhile.

Rooster Teeth was constantly changing, but for some reason no matter who came, or who left, she still had a good time. Now that she was free of her parents restrictions she had the opportunity to do what she wanted, but her parents were still watching her and judging her. So she made sure they never knew about her dream. Since she was making her own money, she bought game consoles, and various popular games. She also went to almost all the conventions that Rooster Teeth went to.

Soon her parents died. She got over it fast, and now had the perfect opportunity to finally follow her dream. But she couldn't do it. No way were they going to let _her_ join them. They even said, "We are looking for the best the internet has to offer." She wasn't the best. That's all there was to it. She never even had the heart to try it.

Eventually, she lie on her death bed. She continued to watch all their videos, and rewatched the older ones. She never married, and never had friends. As she died she remembered all the chances she could have pursued her dream, all the times she could have had with the Rooster Teeth crew. But none of it happened. She was just an old lady on her death bed with absurd dreams and the life she never had. Nothing was left for her. She mentally wished Rooster Teeth luck, and fortune. It was all she could do for them. Then with her final breath she whispered, "If only..." something that no one would ever hear. Her final words were carried off into the wind, and disintegrated."I wrote.

I took on last look at the story. There was no point in posting this. There was nothing to come of this. What was I even thinking? I was just being selfish, and I was looking for sympathy. But I hovered my mouse over the "Publish" button. I tried my best not to let any tears slip through as I gave my story to the internet to tear to shreds. I gave them my past, my present, and my predictable future.


End file.
